Devotion
by Mikasfire
Summary: A collection of drabbles following the Alphabet challenge. Ike and Soren orientated. Can be friendship, romance, or one-sided. rated T because who knows what will happen by the time I make it to z
1. Admiration

**Author's Note: ** I plan to do the Alphabet challenge, which will be a collection of 26 drabbles. I do plan for them to all be Soren and Ike wether it is one- sided, love, or friendship.

* * *

**Admiration** - An object of wonder and esteem; a marvel

* * *

Ike had many fine qualities. He was able-bodied, strong willed and very kind.

The young branded, Soren, had a bond with his commander, one that ran deeper than any other in the mercenary troop. Soren looked up to Ike; He admired his courage even if it was often accompanied with naïveté.

Soren would not devote himself to just anyone. This person would have to earn his respect and Soren was always a tough code to crack, but Ike was the first person to do so. Ike was the only one Soren truly admired. Ike had earned his respect and proven himself a worthy friend a long time ago, worthy enough for Soren to devote his life to the blue haired commander.

Ike would swear that Soren's tactical genius was the reason for his success, but Soren would not except what he felt was not true. Soren knew it was Ike's willpower and determination that carried the small band of mercenaries. Ike had conquered many fierce foes and faced many challenges on his own, and honestly, that was one of the things that Soren admired the most, because without Ike, Soren wouldn't function half as well as he does within the group. Soren often comes across to people as the type to face everything alone, when in reality just having Ike as his friend and knowing Ike supports his ideas gives Soren the strength to continue what he does for the group and in Soren's eyes, Ike is the only man in all of Tellius worth being his commander.


	2. Book

**Author's note:** Finding a word for this was like the worst, but I'm doing these to help polish my characterization skills, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Book**-A written or printed work consisting of pages glued or sewn together along one side and bound in covers.

* * *

Sometimes Ike worried about the way Soren tended to interact with people since he often came across as rude or just all around unlikable. Ike had even gone as far as to wonder whether he should have a talk with his tactician about such things. Ike knew Soren had it in him to at least pretend to be kind (he had seen Soren's interactions with Aimee to get discounts on their items). Truth is, it really wasn't an issue for Ike until he saw how easily things could go wrong for his company due to Soren's impolite harshness.

Ike decided that a talk with the sage could possibly clear things up.

The blue haired mercenary swiftly made his way to his tactician's tent. "Soren?" Ike spoke softly as he popped his head into the smaller boy's tent.

Ike looked around for the smaller boy only to realize Soren was sleeping soundly at his table with a large book as a pillow and he couldn't help but notice how peaceful his tactician looked. Seeing Soren like this was foreign to Ike who was used to the tight, unwavering frown Soren wore most of the time. He stood there admiring the other boy's peaceful expression until he remembered what he was really there for, but as Ike moved closer to the sleeping sage, he realized he didn't have the heart to wake the smaller boy and instead felt the overwhelming urge to thank the book that put Soren to sleep so he could witness this sight.

Letting out a long, soft sigh, Ike took one last glance at Soren's sleeping figure before he exited the tent. He couldn't disrupt Soren's sleep over such a trivial question. Besides, now that he thought about it, Ike realized he didn't need to bother Soren over something like that anyway; He enjoyed Soren's personality and mannerisms just the way they are.


	3. Counterproductive

Counterproductive- Tending to hinder rather than serve one's purpose.

* * *

Ike peeked into Soren's tent to see the young wind sage bent over a large table with a map of Tellius pinned to it. Ike stood at the opening of the tent for a short period of time, amused with the determined look in Soren's eyes since it wasn't something many people got the chance to see. His sharp red eyes were fixed on the group's location on the map like he was truly stumped, possibly for the first time.

"Soren?" Ike spoke to get the sage's attention. The smaller boy flinched slightly as his concentration was shattered. "Maybe you should take a break, have some dinner?" Ike suggested while sounding worried. He surly didn't want Soren overworking himself.

"No." Soren's reply was firm. Ike knew there was no way to pull Soren away from this obstacle unless he found a way to distract the sage. Ike also knew the situation wasn't as urgent as Soren acted like it was; Soren was always just as serious about smaller missions as he was missions that held the fate of the world on their backs.

Ike proceeded to grab Soren's wrist and talk, "Soren, you need to take a break every once in a while, you're probably not able to think because you're overworked."

The wind sage refused to make eye contact with his commander and pulled his wrist away defiantly. "Please cease this Ike, you know I have a job to get done." Soren replied in a firm tone and Ike could tell he meant business.

The blue haired mercenary took another step closer to the much too serious Soren and gently pressed his lips to the side of Soren's head and smiled. "Come on Soren," Ike attempted to persuade the other boy, but Soren was familiar with Ike's tactics for distracting him, and even though it may have worked a few times before Soren was able to keep his cool.

"This is counterproductive," The sage stated flatly, "I'm going elsewhere." Soren rolled up his map and quickly made his way to the tent's exit leaving Ike standing in the tent very disappointed.


End file.
